Escaping Life
by ashj08
Summary: Jackson Avery would do anything for his fiancee Amber. But when her life is threatened will the danger tear them apart or can he help her recover? Will she push him away or can they build a new life together with someone unexpected? Slightly AU world where April Kepner does not exist and Mark Sloane still works at Seattle Grace. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Amber P.O.V

Escape. All I knew was I had to escape. To get back to Jackson. Jackson, he was probably worried sick by now. We had been living together for three years now. He was a plastic surgery resident at Seattle Grace Hospital, I am the Assistant Defence Attorney for the District of Seattle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

I was walking home from the office, Jackson was cooking dinner after getting out of surgery early for a change. Then someone came out of nowhere, grabbed me from behind and threw me into the nearby wall.

'Amber Reed I swear you will never hurt anyone again.' James Harper whispered in my ear. I knew his voice instantly, after receiving several very creepy and scary phone calls after I put away his wife for murder. I had gotten death threats before but this one felt different, but I didn't tell Jackson because I knew he would worry and he had patients to worry about.

I plunged back to reality by Mr Harper's fist smashing into the side of my ribs. Then into my stomach.  
>'Please,' I screamed 'Please stop. I'm sorry.'<p>

'You will be,' he coldly replied.

I tried to run but felt myself being dragged back. He kicked me to the ground and stomped on my chest. Then he pushed himself on top of me and started punching my face and stomach.

Something rose up inside me when felt his hand reaching to pull up my blouse. I scratched at his face and smashed my head as hard as I could into his.

'You bitch,' he yelled.

I managed to get up and stumble towards my apartment. I thought I could see Jackson standing outside and fought even harder to reach him.

I finally reached the stairs leading to the apartment when I fell to the ground and felt darkness creeping over.

'Jackson' I whispered as I finally lost consciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Jackson was standing in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast. We finally had a day off at the same time and were making plans to go to the park for a picnic.

'Amber?' He turned to me and almost whispered with a questioning expression.

'Jackson.' I replied with a grin.

He crossed the room quickly and swept me into his arms, picking me up and placing me on the counter facing him.

'Let's have a baby,' he gasped between placing kisses on my neck and forehead.

'Jackson,' I sighed. We had this conversation before and he knew I wasn't ready.

'I'm serious,' he exclaimed while staring at me with those crystal clear deep blue eyes which he knew I couldn't resist. 'I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you. Ever. We are ready, we can do this. You will be a wonderful mother and even more beautiful pregnant than you are now.'

I knew I was considered beautiful by most people, my slim 5'10 frame and long auburn brown hair which fell halfway down my back in thick, soft curls paired with blue eyes, contrasted to my ivory skin made men and women alike stare when I said I was a lawyer.

'I can't. Not yet.' I breathed into his chest while leaning into him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jackson P.O.V

I saw her from the window frame of our apartment. She was struggling across the street and appeared to be looking behind her. As she came closer I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. My beautiful fiancée Amber had been hurt, badly. Her clothes were ripped, her hair had fallen out of a high ponytail and she was limping with blood spread across her face and stomach as well as leaving a disturbing trail behind her.

'Oh My God,' I whispered.

I raced out of the apartment and down onto the street. The only thing I was concerned with was finding Amber and keeping her safe. A blind rage came over me as I thought about whoever did this to her. I reached the front door and tore it open. There she was, collapsing in front of me. I knelt down and heard her whisper my name and look up at me as her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

'Open your eyes Amber, please stay with me,'

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called 911. While waiting for them to arrive I tried to discover her injuries. From what I could see she had been bashed and beaten badly and at least had a concussion from the swelling on the back of her head and probably had a few broken ribs not to mention bruising and shallow cuts. I knew there was more but couldn't physically see it, which terrified me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber P.O.V

I opened my eyes to the sounds of sirens and someone shining a light in my eyes.

'Amber, Amber can you hear me,' I heard Jackson calling out to me.

'Mmmm,' I tried to tell him I was awake, that I loved him.

'Please honey; just keep your eyes open.' I could hear the worry in his voice.

'It hurts,' It did. It hurt so much, like a thousand daggers piercing my skull.

'I know, listen were almost there, just hold on.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson P.O.V

Just when she opened her eyes and I thought she was going to pull through this alright she slumped down onto the stretcher in the ambulance and the heart monitor attached to her chest sounded out with the ominous, continuous beep which turned my heart to stone. Years of medical training kicked in and I started chest compressions while the EMT bagged her to get her breathing.

'ETA 2 minutes,' The EMT driving called over her shoulder.

'Come on, Amber. Just keep your heart beating. Please, you can't leave me. Don't leave me.' My voice rose an octave giving away my feelings for her.

'How do you know her exactly?' The EMT asked suspiciously.

'She's my fiancée.'

'Oh.'

We screeched to a halt outside the Emergency Room of Seattle Grace Hospital. Dr Miranda Bailey, one of my colleagues opened the door to the ambulance with two interns standing behind her.

'Avery?' She gulped in a confused manner. 'What happened.'

'It's Amber,' I responded in an urgent tone. 'She was attacked on her way home. Page Shepard, Hunt and Sloan,' I called to the interns behind her.

'Right away,' the blonde intern ran away to page them.

'How long has she been down?' Bailey asked, referring to how much time had passed since Amber's heart had stopped beating. I was straddling Amber's lifeless body to keep performing chest compressions while the EMT's and Bailey wheeled the gurney into a trauma room.

'Johnson, take over compressions from Doctor Avery, Tanner start an IV line.' Bailey ordered the interns.

Doctor's Owen Hunt, Derek Shepard and Mark Sloan entered the room within a few seconds of each other.

'Avery, what is going on?' Hunt questioned while Shepard went straight to my side.

'Is that Amber?' Mark Sloane, my plastic surgery mentor interrupted.

'She has serious head trauma, probably some broken ribs and internal damage and the cuts on her face will need stiches.' I informed my colleagues.

Derek had already started a neuro exam as Hunt pulled me off Amber.

'We've got this,' he insisted, 'Let us help her.'

'Who did this?' Mark enquired.

'I don't know. I just saw her coming down the street like this.'

Bailey had meanwhile been preparing the defibrillator paddles to shock her heart back into rhythm.

'Charge to 100, clear,' She yelled.

Beep, Beep, Beep, the heart monitor seemed to quietly roar back to life, if such a thing was possible.

She's back,' I sighed in relief.

Hunt and Bailey glanced up as if they had just realised I was in the room.

'Get out of here, Avery.' Hunt told me with his chief of surgery-that's-an-order voice.

'No.' I pushed past to take Amber's hand with both of my own. 'Please, I let this happen. I can't leave her now.'

'Jackson, look at me.' Mark Sloane put his hand on my shoulder and stared straight into my eyes. 'We will do everything we can to help her but you can't be in here and you can't help her like this. Go get yourself cleaned up.'

I looked down and realised Amber's blood was spread over all over my t shirt and hands. I hesitated for a moment as Mark pushed me gently out of the door.

'If anything changes, you'll page me straight away.' I stared Mark down until he met my eyes again.

'Of course.'

He closed the door and I slid down onto the ground and placed my head into my hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Derek Shepard P.O.V

'Pressure's dropping,' One of the interns called to Sloane, Bailey and myself.

'She has a subdural hematoma, we need to get her into surgery now.' I informed my colleagues. We had to move quickly or be responsible for killing Jackson Avery's fiancée. None of us wanted that.

'All the other wounds look superficial, we can wait until she's out of surgery to stitch them up.' Sloane replied. 'I hate to suggest this but should we run a rape kit?'

'We need to do a CAT scan for internal bleeding Derek.' Hunt was as tense as I had ever seen him.

'Forget about it, if we don't operate now she'll be dead before we can get to her stomach.'

'Fine, go, we can deal with it later. Who's going to tell Avery?' he looked around and his eyes rested on Sloane.

'I'll do it, just make sure you get her through this. For all our sakes.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson P.O.V

I was panting after racing through the hospital to change into the fresh shirt in my locker and sprinting back down to the emergency room. Just as I reached the trauma room where Amber was still being worked on, Derek walked out, wheeling her bead towards the elevator. Somehow I knew they were headed to the operating room and my worry flared up even more than before. She was on her way to surgery alone. Just as I was about to break down Mark walked out into the corridor and started heading towards me.

'What's happening?' I croaked.

'She has a subdural hematoma, Derek is taking her to surgery now. Bailey and Hunt are worried about her internal injuries but we can figure that out once she pulls through this.'

'Oh God, Oh God,'

'Jackson this was not your fault. We're going to take care of her. She will be fine.' He was giving me the typical patients family speech but it was still slightly comforting.

'I left her, Mark, I wasn't there for her the one time that she needed me. We're getting married and I let someone hurt her a block from our apartment.'

I saw Mark lift his gaze from me to look at someone approaching from behind me. I turned to see a uniformed police officer and a woman who must have been a detective.

'Dr Avery? You're Miss Reed's fiancée?' The detective questioned.

'That's me.'

'We found your fiancée's handbag in a trashcan a few streets from your apartment. There was a large blood trail and pieces of material from a woman's blouse.'

'So did you find the bastard who did this?'

'Believe me sir, we're doing everything we can to find whoever did this. But I need you to answer a few questions.'

I looked towards Mark with a questioning gaze. He knew what I was asking before I even said the words.

'I'll page you as soon as we know anything.'

I had never seen Mark look so serious for as long as I had known him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amber P.O.V

I could smell that sterile, metallic hospital smell that made my stomach turn. I had disliked hospitals since I was 9 and my father died after a car accident. My mother couldn't believe it when I told her I was marrying a surgeon. Jackson. My thoughts flew back to him and I opened my eyes. He was sitting in the chair across from my bed. He had pulled the chair up close to the bed and had both his hands wrapped around mine. He looked up and noticed I was awake.

'Hi,' His voice sounded hoarse, as if he had been crying.

'What happened?'

'I was hoping you could tell me.'

Suddenly the memories came rushing back and the tears welled up in my eyes. I tried to sit up as they threatened to overflow. A sharp pain shot through my chest and I gasped and gritted my teeth in pain. Jackson leaped out of his chair and straight to my side as soon as he saw my expression.

'Hey, its ok, I'm here, I'm here.' He leaned down and kissed my forehead softly while placing one hand on the back of my shoulder and the other resting on my ribs. 'Lean on me, breathe into my hand.'

'Thanks.'

'Just try and breathe slowly, but not too deeply, you broke 4 ribs and it will hurt a lot.'

'Have I ever told you how much I love you?'

'Every day. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I will never leave you again. I love you.'

'So how bad is it…' I couldn't bear to see him feeling guilty so I quickly changed the subject.

'You had a subdural hematoma, bleeding on the brain, which Dr Shepard operated on, you broke four ribs, have a cut across your cheek which will need stitches and have bruising on your spleen and kidneys which may also cause internal bleeding. Now you're awake I can page Mark to stitch up the cut on your face. We had to wait for the swelling to go down'

'Mark? Seriously? Can't you do it?'

'You know I can't treat family, even if they are as beautiful as you.'

I had met Mark several times and while he was good for a laugh it was going to be awkward for him to stitch up my face. After all, he was Jackson's best friend and the most inappropriate man I had met since college. Apparently flirting with an engaged woman was fine if you knew the fiancée.

'Fine. But no sex jokes.' I managed a smile and saw some of the tension release from Jackson's shoulders as he chuckled at me. He walked outside to tell a nurse to page Dr Sloane just as two police officers wandered into the room. The young man looked at me with sympathy while the plain clothed officer, an older woman seemed as though she had seen it all before. I noticed her spiraling dark hair in stark contrast to her pale skin as she came closer.

'Miss Reed? I'm Detective Bennet and this is Officer Clark. How are you feeling?' The woman asked in a fake polite manner.

'Like crap detective. So have you found him yet?' I enquired expectantly.

'You know the man who attacked you?' Her eyebrows raised and she straightened her posture to an abnormally upright back position.

'James Harper. I prosecuted his wife for murder a few weeks ago. He called and threatened me but I never thought he would do something like this.' My voice rose an octave as I tried to hold back the tears.

'Miss Reed we will find him. In the meantime I thought you might appreciate this.' She looked towards the other officer and he pulled a black handbag out from behind him.

'My handbag. Thank you officer.'

At this moment Jackson walked in and did a double take at the two strangers in the room. 'What's going on?'

'They were just leaving Jackson.' I wasn't ready for him to find out who hurt me because I knew he would want to find him himself.

'Actually we do have one more question. Do you know where Mr Harper would have gone after your altercation.'

'Altercation? He attacked me in the street and nearly killed me detective.' My blood began to boil as the detective tried to stare me down. Who was she to assume anything about what had happened. 'He nearly killed me.' I heard myself say it again without even meaning to. The truth about how serious this was finally sunk in and the dam I had attempted to build broke. The tears started gushing down my face and my body was shaking as I began to sob. Jackson immediately went into protective boyfriend/ best friend mode and rushed to my side.

'I think it's time for you to go, Detective what was it again?

'Bennet, we'll be in touch. Don't go anywhere.'

'Where exactly would she go Detective when she can't get out of bed or even breathe properly without feeling like she's being stabbed.' I could tell how angry he was becoming and Detective Bennet saw it to.

'Well, I think we're done for the moment.' She turned around and strutted out. The younger officer stopped at the door and hesitated, looking back over his shoulder as if he wanted to say something.

When the door finally shut I breathed a sigh of relief but was still sobbing fiercely. I tried to sit up in bed and couldn't even do that without Jackson's help. He found the remote to move the bed position and placed a pillow behind my lower back. Somehow he knew what I needed without either of us having to say a word. He sat down next to me and pulled me in close to him. I had my cheek resting on his collarbone and wrapped my arms around him, as he returned the embrace and held me while I cried. He rocked me slowly and somehow made me feel incredibly safe.

'Shhhh, its ok. Its ok. I'm here,' We stayed sitting on the bed like this until slowly my tears ceased and I pulled my face out from his chest. He looked into my eyes and I knew that he was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is slightly shorter than those to come but I couldn't find the right place to cut it otherwise. Thank you for reading this far and please review as I really appreciate the feedback. **

Chapter 5

Amber P.O.V

We were still sitting together when Dr Mark Sloane entered the room.

'Someone paged me.' He stated in a matter of fact voice which definitely seemed to be masking his amusement at finding us in that position.

'Mark,' Jackson groaned. 'As always your timing is impeccable.'

'Hey, forgive me for interrupting.' He was definitely enjoying this.

'Hi Mark.' I reminded him of why he was really here.

'Miss Amber, what can I do for you today?' He picked up the patient chart he had carried into the room and started reading, still grinning. 'You are in a state. Let's see if I can stitch up that pretty face of yours.'

He paged a nurse who entered with a tray covered in medical tools. My heart involuntarily started to beat faster again, which everyone of course heard due to the heart monitor in the corner of the room.

'Something wrong?' Mark raised an eyebrow at me after glancing at the monitor.

'I never liked hospitals, or doctors.'

'Don't worry, I'm very good.'

Mark wheeled over a stool and a table with the tray of equipment on top. Jackson attempted to move over to the other side of the room but I held even tighter onto his hand and glanced at him, my eyes sending him a silent plea to stay. Instead he moved around the bed and leaned on the side, allowing Mark to work but staying as close to me as possible.

'Thanks.'

'Always.'

'Gosh, you two are certainly lovebirds aren't you?'

'Shut up Mark!' We both moaned at the same time.

'That's Doctor Sloane to you.' He chuckled. 'Amber I'm about to get started, I'm going to inject you with a local anesthetic then stitch the cut. It should only take a few minutes.'

'Just get it over with.'

I felt the needle sink into my cheek and then it felt as though a cold liquid was spreading through the blood and the right side of my face felt heavy.

'So when I finish up Dr Hunt will come in with some test results and Dr Shepard is coming in to do a follow up neurological exam.'

'Wow, so many doctors, and attending's as well. Don't you have other patients to worry about?'

'Think of it as the friends and family discount. Plus you do have serious injuries.'

'Oh right, the whole nearly dying thing gets you VIP status around here.'

'Hey, don't joke about that stuff.' Jackson interrupted with a serious expression. 'I nearly lost you.'

'Wow Avery, way to be a buzzkill. You should keep a tight hold on that one Amber, he's a keeper.'

I always thought it was interesting watching Mark and Jackson together, they were like brothers and then they seemed to switch into a student-teacher bond within a second.

'I'm not letting him go anywhere.'

'Please, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried.' Jackson chuckled and kissed my hand which he was still holding with both of his.

'OK Amber I'm just finishing up.' I could hear the snip as he cut the thread of the stitches. 'These will dissolve in about 12 days when the cut heals. Just make sure you keep the area clean. There won't even be a scratch, I'm the best.' He leaned away to admire his handiwork and pack up the equipment.

'I'll be back with the other attending's soon. You two can go back to whatever it is you were doing before I arrived.'

'_MARK!' _Jackson cried as he stood up and I think he was tempted to physically kick Mark out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note- This chapter is longer than the others but I just couldn't decide where to cut it. Thank you for staying with the story this far and please review. There are more chapters to come. **

Chapter 6

Jackson P.O.V

Mark left and I wanted to make sure that Amber was really feeling better. As well as inspect Mark's handiwork.

'You're sure you feel ok?'

'Yes Jackson, I'm fine.' She groaned at me and rolled her eyes. 'You don't have to keep worrying about me.'

'Alright then. Do you need anything?'

'Can you pass me my phone? It's in the side pocket of my bag.' She smiled at me and batted her eyelashes in a flirtatious gesture to try and persuade me. I grinned back and wandered over to her handbag.

'What exactly are you going to do with it?'

'I'm going to go call John and get him to find someone to cover my cases while I'm here, I also have to tell him to look into that Detective. I want to have some ammo if she comes back again.'

John was her boss and while he was the District Attorney for Seattle and normally prosecuted criminals, he was fiercely protective of his department and the reputation of his team. If someone wanted to get to them, they had to go through him first. I handed her the phone and told her I was going to get a coffee to give her some privacy. As I walked out of the room I saw Doctor Meredith Grey, Doctor Shepard's wife and my friend.

'Oh my God, Jackson I just heard. How is she?' I was so exhausted I could barely stand there to talk to Meredith, the last 48 hours had drained me beyond belief. Meredith saw the exhaustion and worry in my face and embraced me in a huge hug before I could say a word.

'Thanks Mer. She pulled through Derek's surgery and Mark just stitched her face.'

'That stuff is in her chart. How is she _doing? _What happened?'

'She was on her way home and some guy attacked her. Apparently she put away his wife for life a few weeks ago. She's shaken up, but ok. She wants to get back to work, I guess it's a distraction. I can finally understand how you felt when Derek got shot. When she crashed in the ambulance, I thought I lost her.'

'I know, but it's over now. She's going to be ok.' You could always count on Meredith to cheer you up. 'Let's go get a coffee. You could use it.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber P.O.V

'Thanks boss.' I hung up the phone call with my boss and sighed. He had assured me I could have all the time off work I needed and not to worry about the cops because he would handle it. I contemplated calling my mom but she would get on a plane and I really didn't want her to fly in from San Francisco, she and I had a difficult relationship which worked best when we weren't in the same room as each other. I used my phone screen to check my reflection. Looking at myself made me want to cringe. There were bruises colouring my neck and face which looked even worse due to my pale skin, the cut that Mark had stitched stretched from the edge of my right eyebrow to my check bone. I was still inspecting the image when Jackson walked back in.

'I was hoping you wouldn't do that.' He said, leaning on the doorframe with two coffee cups in hand. When he spotted me eyeing off the coffee and crossed the room to hand me a cup. 'Double shot of espresso with cream and sugar. Your favorite.'

'Thank you.' We both knew I was thanking him for more than the coffee.

I took a sip from my coffee and sighed in delight. There is nothing like the restorative powers of caffeine. Jackson pulled over a chair to sit next to the bed.

'What did John say?'

'I may be paraphrasing but it was something along the lines of "forget about the police. I'll burn down their entire department if I have to." Michelle is covering my open cases, much to her disgust.'

'Good to hear.' He reached over to tuck a stray piece of my hair behind my ears and his fingertips lingered softly on the cut on the side of my face. I could see the pain and guilt in his eyes and knew he was fighting with himself to say something.

'Just spit it out.'

'You know me too well,' he tried to fake a comforting smile which turned out as more of a grimace. 'I'm sorry I wasn't there for you.' His eyes glazed over with suppressed tears he was trying to hide.

'It's not your fault.' I felt like I was lying to him for not telling him the full story, it was time to tell him before the police could. 'There's something I need to tell you. The man who attacked me, he threatened me before. He came to the office and then called me a couple of times. And before you get mad I didn't think it was anything serious, I never thought he could do this. I'm telling you now because I wanted you to know the full story.'

He sat frozen in his chair, his hand still touching my face. The silence between us seemed to stretch out forever.

'How could you not tell me?' He was trying not to explode. 'We're getting married. As in, you and me. For the rest of our lives. You can't keep stuff like this from me. I'm going to be your husband, I'm supposed to protect you but I can't do that if I don't know when you're in danger. Amber, Oh my god.'

'I'm sorry.' I was. And I knew nothing I could say would make this any easier for him. He eventually came back over to the bed and leaned over me.

'Promise you won't ever keep something like this from me again.' His eyes were softer now so he had obviously forgiven me.

'Ever.'

'I love you, Amber Reed.'

'I love you, Jackson Avery.'

He leaned in to kiss me but pulled back suddenly. I glanced at him questioningly and then saw what had made him stand up. Four doctors had just walked into the room and were standing at the end of the bed. Three of them I recognized but the other was unfamiliar.

'How's my favorite patient doing?' Doctor Derek Shepard smiled at me from the end of my bed.

'I bet you say that to all the ladies.' I smiled back. Jackson had told me how Derek's nickname around the hospital was McDreamy and I could completely understand while I was looking into those eyes. 'I guess I should thank you, heard you saved my life.'

'That's what I do.' He turned to a group of young, nervous looking doctors hovering outside the room. 'Patient report? Smith?'

A blonde woman who looked like she was about to throw up stepped forward and took the chart. After a brief inspection she looked up with a terrified expression.

'Something wrong Doctor Smith?' Derek watched her as if regretting her choice.

'No sir. Patient is Amber Reed, 26. Attacked on the street and arrived in hospital with a subdural hematoma, severe bruising, facial laceration, broken ribs and abdominal damage. Doctor Shepard performed surgery last night to remove the hematoma and was completed without complications. Doctor Sloane stitched the facial laceration this morning, CT scans showed minor internal bleeding and swelling of the spleen Doctor Hunt will decide if surgical action is necessary after observation. Post op labs are normal and patient is on track for a quick recovery.'

'She's doing well.' Jackson chimed in from my side.

'Yes but we still have a way to go.' Doctor Hunt stepped forward. 'The internal bleeding is still bothering me. We will monitor you over the next few hours and if it doesn't improve we may have to go into surgery to remove the pressure on your spleen and get rid of the excess fluid.'

'And I thought I just had to worry about my head.'

Now it was Derek's turn.

'During your surgery I removed the hematoma but we still need to be careful in case of seizures or any residual bleeding. You haven't shown any signs of complications yet so we will keep you under observation for a few days then we can discharge you.'

'So Doctor Shepard said my heads fine, Doctor Hunt is worried about my stomach bleeding from the inside, Doctor Sloane fixed my face, but you, you I don't know.' I looked towards the female doctor hovering in the doorway.

'I'm Doctor Ainslie and I'm the OB-GYN at Seattle Grace, I'm also a neo-natal specialist.' Now I was more confused than ever.

'Nice to meet you but I'm not trying to get pregnant at the moment so I don't really see what you're doing here.'

'Amber,' Jackson was chiding me for being rude.

'Jackson I am sick of doctors and I want to go home, and yes I am aware that was a horrible expression.' I knew he couldn't stay mad at me.

'I know but they're just trying to do their jobs.'

'Jackson don't speak to me like a child.'

'Just let them do their jobs and we can get you out of here.'

I knew I was embarrassing myself but I was so overwhelmed that I needed to vent a little bit, unfortunately Doctor Ainslie happened to be the subject of my anger at the present moment.

'Ok, Doctor Ainslie, go ahead. But let's make it quick.'

Her eyes wandered around the room and she shared a knowing glance with Doctor Hunt and Derek before taking a large breath and setting her eyes on me again.

'Amber, you're 6 weeks pregnant.'

'_What?' _I exclaimed in surprise while Jackson's grip on my hand tightened to an iron like force.

'When you came in we had to run a rape kit. It came back negative but your lab results showed us that you are definitely pregnant.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

I did the math and realised that she was right. I had no idea how to react. Part of me was overjoyed but the other parts were a mixture of disbelief, shock and dread. Jackson was watching me, trying to read my reaction to the news. I knew he would be ecstatic which made me feel worse for my unwillingness to have a baby.

'We weren't even trying.' I whispered, more to myself than anyone else.

'I know this is a shock but we do have some other concerns. Due to your trauma you are at a higher risk for complications including preeclampsia and early delivery, as well as miscarriage. If the bleeding on your spleen continues, it will put the baby and yourself at risk.'

I felt like the whole world was turned upside down. Worrying about myself I could handle, but now I had some other person growing inside of me to worry about.

'How serious is this?' I thought I could guess but I needed to hear the confirmation.

'These complications could be life threatening for you and the baby.'

Mark could see the distress in my face and sent everyone out of the room. 'We'll give you two a minute."

"Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amber P.O.V

"Jackson what are we going to do?" I couldn't remember the last time I felt so powerless.

"It's going to be ok, I promise. We have the best doctors in the country right outside that door. If the swelling doesn't go down Owen will operate and you'll be in the clear to carry this baby to term. We're going to get married and have a family."

"I don't think I can do this."

"Hey, look at me. You are the strongest woman I have ever known and we can do this together. I'm not going anywhere, and I won't let anything happen to you or this baby." I could see the hope and love in his eyes, how could I tell him that I hadn't decided whether I wanted to keep it.

Jackson's phone rang and so he stepped outside to answer it. I could hear him talking to his mother and I was surprised he didn't mention the baby. I drifted into sleep listening to the soothing sound of his voice, even though I couldn't understand half of the medical terms they were talking about I was still comforted by just knowing that he was there. Jackson could make me feel so safe and strong at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson P.O.V

She looked so beautiful while she was sleeping. Peaceful, quiet, it was unbelievable that after all of this she could look like such an angel. A nurse walked into the room.

"We need to take her for a CT scan so would you like to wake her up yourself?"

"I can do it."

"Call me when she's ready."

I watched the nurse leave and slowly brushed my fingers across the side of Amber's face and then stroked her hair to wake her up gently.

"Morning honey."

"Mmm, how long was I asleep?"

"You slept all night but we may have given you a sedative to help." I replied cheekily.

"Jackson," she chided.

"I know, but I wanted you to get a good night's sleep. We have to take you for a CT scan."

"Do I have to?" She sounded almost like a child, reliant on me and valuing my opinion yet still questioning me at the same time.

"Twenty minutes tops, I'll be there the whole time."

"Promise?"

"Always."

The nurse returned to take Amber for the CT. She began to wheel the bed out into the hallway.

"Wait." Amber suddenly stopped the nurse. "Can I walk please; I need to get out of bed."

"I can't let you walk but I can get you a wheelchair."

"Thank you."

"I'll be back in a moment."

She disappeared down the hallway and I moved around the bed to help Amber sit up and get out. She reached her arm around my neck and I placed mine around her waist to support her. I heard her gasp and could guess it was because her ribs were hurting her again.

"Just breathe through it, lean on me."

She looked up at me and half smiled half grimaced in appreciation.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'll never have to find out."

The nurse returned and came over to Amber's other side to help lift her into the wheelchair.

"Would you like to take her down to CT Doctor Avery?"

"I wondered how long I could stay hidden in here. I'll take her, thank you."

I wheeled Amber down to the CT and sat in the booth making small talk with Amber about wedding details while the scans were being taken. I was relieved when they came back and showed the internal bleeding had not increased. Doctor Owen Hunt, our Chief of Surgery came into Amber's room and gave her the all clear. Now we could finally focus on getting her home again. I knew we had to talk about the baby but didn't want to push her by bringing it up. I gave Amber a kiss on the check and followed the Chief outside to have a word with him.

"Avery," he saw me and turned around. "Congratulations. Amber's in the clear, you should be able to take her home soon. But I'm guessing that's not what you want to talk to me about."

"I don't know when she's going to be ready for me to leave her."

"Don't worry about that Jackson, take as long as you need."

"Thanks chief."

"Anytime, I'll tell the board to postpone the monthly meeting."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"It's understandable." He started to wander away, then paused and turned around. "Jackson, I hate to suggest this, but Amber has been through a lot, if you decide to I can request a psych consult for her."

"She's fine Chief, I can handle it."

"Just think about it."

I went back to Amber's room with Hunt's words still circling inside my head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amber P.O.V

It had been a few hours since I got the all clear from Dr Hunt but I could tell Jackson was thinking about something else.

"What did you have to talk to Dr Hunt about?"

"Just my patients while I'm on leave."

"Did you tell your mom about the baby?"

"Not yet, are you ready to tell people?"

"Honestly? I don't know if I can do this. I just don't think I'm ready for this. My mom and I don't exactly get along and I don't want to screw up raising my kid."

"Do you really think that you would? And did you forget that you have me? We can do this together. We can have heaps of kids running around the house."

"Woah. Slow down cowboy. I haven't even gotten through one yet."

"If you're ready I can get the OB to come in and talk to you."

"Jackson I do know what happens when you have a baby... Wow, we're having a baby. We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." We smiled at each other and I finally started to feel like I could put this behind me. I was feeling strong and needed to go to the bathroom so I swung my legs out from under the blankets and my felt free as my feet touched the floor for the first time in days. My mother had always taught me to enjoy the little things.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the bathroom. Is that alright?" I chuckled at his feigned expression of contemplation.

"Do you need any help?"

"No I think I'm good."

"Alright let's see what you got."

I began walking over to the bathroom but suddenly my head felt like it was bursting and the room was spinning and swaying around me. I felt my knees give out but Jackson caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Amber, Amber can you hear me?"

"Yeah, my head hurts and I'm dizzy but I think I'm ok."

"Are you sure? You know you're still recovering."

"I'm sure."

I was sure, well until I suddenly felt faint and realized that I was about to pass out. I had enough time to lean my head on Jackson's chest and place my hand in his before I passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson P.O.V

Just when I thought she was safe again, she passed out in my arms. I placed her in the recovery position, checked her pulse and airway then called for a nurse. The worst thought racing through my mind was that she had developed another hematoma. The nurse rushed into the room and knelt down next to me.

"Doctor Avery? What happened?"

"She collapsed, page Shepard. Now."

She raced out of the room without answering. I wrapped one arm around Amber's back and the other underneath her knees, lifting her up and putting her down gently on the bed while reaching behind her to grab an oxygen mask and place it over her nose and mouth as Derek arrived.

"You paged me. What's happening?"

"She tried to walk to the bathroom and her legs gave out then she lost consciousness. Pulse and breathing is normal."

He didn't respond with words, we both knew how serious this could be.

"Amber, can you hear me?" Derek shined a small flashlight in her eyes to measure her pupil reaction and try and wake her up.

"mmmm." She groaned quietly, a good sign.

"Pupil reactions normal." Derek told me. "Amber I need you to open your eyes. You're in the hospital, it's Dr Shepard. Open your eyes for me."

"Jackson," she reached her arm out and slowly opened her eyes, calling for me. "Jackson."

"I'm right here baby." I took her hand in both of mine. "Just listen to Derek."

"Amber can you follow my finger with your eyes." She kept her eyes on his finger.

"Good, alright can you squeeze my hands." She did it. "Wiggle your toes." She groaned with effort but did it. "Can you tell me the last thing you remember."

"I was walking and then it felt like I was being stabbed in the back of my head, I fell but Jackson caught me. That's it."

"Everything looks normal so it sounds like it was just your body trying to readjust. Like a giant head rush from sitting down too long. We'll send you down for an MRI to be sure."

"Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Amber P.O.V- One week later

Finally, I was getting out of the hospital. The swelling on my spleen has gone down and the internal bleeding around it has apparently solved itself. I'm glad, I can finally get home and back to my old life well, as normal as it can be when I'm pregnant with twins and planning a wedding. My daydreaming was interrupted by the sound of Jackson walking triumphantly into the room from the nurse's station in the corridor.

'I talked to the nurse and she is paging Dr Hunt to come and discharge you this morning instead of waiting till evening rounds. Your bag is in the bathroom if you want to get changed now'

'That's great honey. Thank you' I slipped into the bathroom and pulled on my signature weekend look, a pair of high waisted black skinny jeans which made my butt look amazing with a pair of brown cowboy boots and a plain purple top and cropped black leather jacket. I placed my favourite gold locket around my neck and opened the clasp to look inside. On one side was a picture of my dad, in his marine core uniform and the other was a picture of Jackson and I, we were caught mid kiss with the Seattle bay in the background. It was nice to carry the two most important men in my life with me constantly.

I glanced in the mirror and grazed my fingertips over the bandage covering the healing cut on my face as I saw Jackson enter the room behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, covering my hand with his own.

'Does it hurt?'

'Not anymore, I just wish it would heal already so you don't have to look at it.'

'Hey,' he spun me around quickly and cupped my face in his soft hands. 'You are beautiful okay, and just because you have a cut on your face it won't make you any less beautiful. If that leaves a scar then it will tell a story. And do you know what the story will say? It will say I survived.'

'How is it you always know exactly what to say Jackson.' I leaned in and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss and held me tightly in his embrace as I grasped my hands around his neck. The kiss turned forceful and full of passion as he took control and parted my lips with his own. His tongue reached inside my mouth and he lifted me up onto the basin as he leaned down onto me. We were interrupted by the muffled bang as the door to my hospital room opened and then closed and I drew back as I remembered where we were. We emerged from the bathroom just as the nurse was about to knock on the door.

'Sorry,' she seemed embarrassed, probably on our behalf. 'I have some forms for you to sign before you can be discharged.'

'Thank you,' I smiled slightly sheepishly, taking the forms from her outstretched hand.

'Doctor Hunt will be here in a few minutes.'

I sat down on the edge of the bed to fill out the forms and was just finishing signing the last one when Dr Hunt walked in with Mark a step behind.

'Doctor Hunt,' I greeted him as I looked up from the sheet of paper I was now finished signing.

'Amber, how are you?'

'Ready to get out of this hospital and go home. No offence.'

'None taken. I suppose you better pass me those discharge papers so you can go home.'

I handed Dr Hunt the forms and noticed Mark and Jackson whispering about something in the corner.

'What are you two murmuring about over there?'

'Nothing, just a burns patient who needs skin transplants,' Mark replied, 'Amber before you go I need to check your stitches and make sure there is no infection.'

I move myself further back on the bed and watched Jackson move over to my side and sit beside me.

'Thanks.'

'Always.'

He took my hand as Mark wheeled over a stool, snapped on a pair of latex gloves and gently pulled off the bandage. After examining the cut for what seemed like forever he applied a smaller bandage over the area and leaned back on his stool.

'I am definitely the best plastic surgeon around.'

'Oh I don't know I seem to have a pretty good one right here.' I grinned at him while wrapping my hands around Jackson's upper arm.

'Well future Mrs. Avery you are all set to go home.'

'Future Mrs. Avery? That's a new one. Is there something I should know about you two?' Mark and Jackson seemed to be hiding something. I only hoped that it was nothing serious.

'I guess I have finally resigned myself to the fact that my young protégée has left the single life forever.'

Mark moved over to sign the discharge papers and left the room while Jackson picked up my bag from the floor. I crossed the room quickly and gave Jackson a peck on the cheek.

'I am so glad we are going home today.'

'I know. So am I.'

We wandered out of the hospital and drove to our apartment. There was still blood on the steps outside the apartment building.

'I'm sorry I didn't know that was still there.' Jackson was always trying to make me feel better and I could tell that he was still worrying that I would break down at any moment. As we crossed the threshold to the apartment I felt a sudden surge of relief at being in my own home. Here I finally felt safe again. I plugged my phone into the charger and went straight for my laptop sitting on my office desk and carried it to the couch.

'Jackson came over from the kitchen and sat at the end of the couch, lifting my feet up and resting them on his legs, throwing a blanket over them as he did so.

'What are you doing?'

'Working. I am a week and half's worth of cases to catch up on as well as any new cases I need to pick up. Bad guys don't wait until the DA is feeling well to commit a crime.'

'Oh no.' He reached over and gently shut the lid on the laptop. 'What is so hard to understand about taking time off. As in, no work. I thought Michelle was picking up your open cases anyway.'

'She is. But I just wanted to check on the status of the open court cases and now I guess I have to look for baby stuff.'

'Are you alright with this?' Jackson was trying to find out my feelings on the baby again. 'You know there are options.'

'I can't. I won't destroy a baby that we brought into the world together. It's just pretty crappy timing, that's all.'

'Are you going to call your mom?'

'Not until we get through the first trimester. You never know what could happen. I guess we'll have to push the wedding back a year or two.'

'Is that what you want?'

'Jackson I would get married right now, but I can't work, plan a wedding and be pregnant at the same time. It's not possible. Not to mention I don't want to be an elephant in our wedding photos.'

'You would make a beautiful elephant.' He smirked at me as I grabbed the pillow from behind me and threw it at his head. Which of course I hit first try.

'Hey, don't blame me.' We were both laughing as he mockingly rubbed his forehead where the pillow had made impact. 'Who knew a pillow could be deadly..'

Suddenly I felt my stomach heave and raced to the bathroom, instinctually slamming the door on the way in as I knelt down over the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach into the bowl.

'Amber,' I heard Jackson knocking on the door and softly come and sit behind me. Rubbing my shoulders and holding my hair out of my face while I spewed about four times. 'Feel better?' He questioned when I was finally finished.

'I guess the morning sickness just kicked in.' I checked my watch. 'At 8:32 am, great.' I replied sarcastically. I rubbed my hands over my stomach and thought about the tiny people I was now growing inside me. 'Please try not to make mommy sick honey. She was busy beating up daddy.'

Jackson looked at me adoringly and placed his hands over my own.

'We're gonna be a family.' He murmured as we sat there in the bathroom together in a perfect daze, both of us feeling completely content.

'So what were you and Mark whispering about at the hospital? I thought you might have been throwing a welcome home party but apparently not.'

'Oh no, you don't get to find out about that one until tomorrow.'

'What? Jackson that is sooo not fair!'

'You only have to wait about 24 hours. Now let me make us some breakfast.' He raced out of the room still laughing at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please review to let me know what you think.**

Amber P.O.V

I still hadn't figured out what Jackson's surprise was yet and it was aggravating me tremendously. It was 7:48 am on Saturday the 18th of October. I was standing in the kitchen pouring coffee when Jackson padded in from the bedroom, looking amazing as usual, he could be so perfect it was just frustrating.

'Well,' I stated questioningly.

'Well what?' He raised an eyebrow at me.

'Are you going to tell me what this surprise is?'

'No. I'm going to let you stay mad at me until we get to it because you find it impossible to be mad once you find out what I've been planning.'

'AAGGHH,' He was lucky there were no more pillows within my reach.

'Go and get dressed and all will be revealed.'

'You suck when you try and be funny.' I pouted at him as I stalked back into the bedroom and threw on some clothes which accentuated my tiny waist. My signature locket was a comforting weight hanging around my neck. I left the apartment and we drove into the center of Seattle close to the Harbour. Jackson took my hand and led me into a cute little bakery. Just as I was glancing at him with a quizzical view my phone started to ring. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Jennifer, my best friend from college who happened to be British and living it up working at the London museum and partying every weekend. I answered the call.

'Right on cue Jen.'

'Good to talk to you too Ams, how is the recovery coming along?' I could almost hear her grinning as she spoke with a joking tone which made me suspicious.

'Great, the stitches are out and I can hide the scar with makeup.'

'So how is the wonder boy going? Are you painting the nursery yet?' She thought it was absolutely hilarious that I was settling down while she was partying harder than ever.

'We're fine, although Jackson is currently trying to surprise me with something that I am not too excited for.' I heard the bell to the door on the bakery ring as someone came inside but didn't bother to look.

'Now is that any way to talk about your best friend?'

'What?' Now I was getting more confused by the second.

'Turn aroud you idiot.' I turned around and my jaw nearly hit the floor. There she was. Jennifer was standing right in front of me. We squealed like we were still in school and wrapped each other in a huge hug. I turned to Jackson.

'How long have you been planning this?'

'He called me a week ago and I've been here for two days. But if I'm right this is only part one, right wonder boy?'

'Yep, now we are going to walk over to the marina and get on a boat for a cruise on the harbour.'

'Alright lets go, but we have some catching up to do.' The sentence was directed at Jackson but the second half of it was for Jennifer and we all knew it.

We headed around to the marina and got on a beautiful cruising/party boat. I was getting suspicious as to why we were on a boat for about 20-25 people when there was just the three of us. Until I walked into the cabin and heard a bunch of people yell.

'SURPRISE!'

I looked around and saw our closest friends and family gathered on the boat. Then I looked behind them to see the cabin was set up for a wedding. I spun around and glared at Jackson.

'What the hell is going on?'

'I knew you were worried about planning the wedding and I wanted to move forward so I may have enlisted some help to surprise you.'

'And you knew about this?' I turned to Jennifer.

'How could you get married without your maid of honour?'

I turned back to Jackson.

'I can't believe you did this by yourself. I think I just fell even more in love with you. But Jennifer how on earth did you manage to keep this a secret? You can't lie to save your life.'

"You know I would do anything for you Ams, and while we're at it who is that delicious boy toy with the groom?' I turned around to see Jackson standing with none other than Mark Sloane, his best man.

'Mark Sloane, the best man.' Jennifer's face lit up.

'Sloane. The best man? You know that's just meant to be right? The best man and the maid of honour fall into a deep love affair that crosses continents and time zones, totally a romance novel in the making.' I could only laugh at her plan to woo Mark into her fairy tale. She set off to find a drink as I turned to see the rest of our guests. Everyone I wanted was here, my friends from work. I recognized several doctors and nurses from the hospital, including Derek and his wife as well as Owen Hunt. Jackson was currently deep in conversation with his mother Catherine, I wondered if she had noticed the absence of my mother. I turned to see the one person I was looking for: my Uncle Zach. After my Dad died he had been my stand-in father and was there for me through everything, even when my mother fell apart and sent me to boarding school for 3 years.

'Uncle Zach.' I gave him a massive hug. 'I'm so glad you're here.'

'Have you spoken to your mother since the accident?'

'Why?'

'Because she called me and told me I had to come to the wedding because she wasn't. Apparently you told her, quote "not to bother." She's your mother, and as much as you like to pretend otherwise she does care about you.'

'Yeah right, so why did she send you instead of coming herself. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. So let's not talk about how my absentee mother supposedly loves me.'

He stared at me, shocked at how much anger I had revealed that I felt towards her.

'Okay, go and get married baby girl. Do you still want me to give you away?'

'Of course.'

'Well, you'd better go and put your dress on shouldn't you.'

At this moment Mark appeared carrying a large white dry cleaners bag with Jennifer a step behind him.

'I see you two have been introduced.'

'Well, someone has to get you down the aisle.' Mark smiled at me. 'I believe this is yours.'

'Thanks. Let's get this show on the road.'

Jennifer followed me into a separate room set up as my change room and saw the hair and makeup team waiting. After about an hour I got into my dress, took the bouquet and got ready to marry the man of my dreams. Everything was perfect. The dress was a slightly off white- cream colour with a sweetheart neckline and an A-line silhouette with gorgeous lace and jeweled beading across the bodice. The skirt billowed out into soft waves to the floor. My hair was swept up with half pinned up but all of it flowing down my back in soft curls covered by the veil that was tucked in behind a small tiara style piece of headwear with pearls and other clear crystals. The bouquet was a small arrangement of red roses and white calla lilies. I felt like a princess, exactly how I was supposed to feel. Jennifer left the room after handing me my bouquet and returned with my uncle in tow.

'You look amazing.' He said, his eyes resting on my face. 'It's hard to imagine you are the same girl that nearly got kicked out of boarding school for starting a petition to let the girls wear pants and the boys wear skirts.'

'It was a phase.' I chuckled.

'Let's get this show on the road.'

'Let's go.'

I watched as Jennifer drifted down the aisle, smiling and keeping her eyes on Mark the entire way. Then it was my turn. As the music started and I floated down the aisle with Zach's arm wrapped around mine. I kept my eyes on Jackson and was thrilled when his eyes filled with tears as he gazed at me like we were the only two people on the earth. I reached him finally and handed my bouquet to Jennifer. Zach released my arm as Jackson reached over to lift up my veil. The celebrant smiled and opened his mouth, ready to begin.

'Dearly beloved we are gathered here today...'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, only my own characters and the story. Thank you for reading this far. **

Chapter 11

Amber P.O.V

The wedding was a whirlwind. The vows, the rings, the kiss, the cake, the first dance and the party afterwards flashed by before my eyes. We were dancing the night away when Catherine Avery approached and tapped me on the shoulder.

'Catherine.' I twirled to face her, she had always intimidated me.

'I heard you are having twins. Congratulations.'

'Thank you. It's been amazing.'

'I wanted to give you this.' She held out a small box which I opened immediately and saw a stunning pair of classical diamond earrings with sapphire stones set in the middle. 'They were my grandmother's. It's a family tradition to pass them down to the next generation of Avery women. Welcome to the family.'

'Thank you Catherine.'

'You're welcome Amber. Be safe.' She embraced me in a spectacularly awkward hug. She let go and I returned to Jackson's arms.

'Look at that,' he smirked, pointing to the other side of the room. I followed his gaze to a secluded corner of the cabin where Mark and Jennifer were passionately kissing each other. I laughed loudly and Jackson joined in.

'Should we break them up?' I asked.

'Nah, they seem to be having fun.'

We were just about to say goodbye to everyone and leave the boat when I felt a sudden, sharp pain across my abdomen. It was excruciating and I leaned into Jackson as I gasped and gritted my teeth in pain. He noticed immediately and worry spread across his face.

'Amber, what's wrong?'

'I don't know.'

'What?'

'Ah, ahhh.' I felt like my stomach was tearing itself apart. I bit back a scream as the pain worsened. I felt someone put a hand on my other arm and turned around to see Jennifer.

'Hey Am-,' she started but cut herself off as her eyes scanned my face, seeing the pain there and her jaw dropped as her eyes hovered over my stomach. 'Um, Amber?' I saw her expression of horror and worry and looked down to see the white fabric of my wedding dress being turned a vivid red as blood bloomed across it.

'Jackson,' I grabbed his arm with both of mine and he saw the blood running down my front. 'What's happening?'

'Amber we have to get you to the hospital. Now.'

Mark rushed forward from nowhere and appeared at our side. 'What can I do?'

'We have to get her to Seattle Grace. There is a chance we could still save the babies.'

'What!' I panicked when I realized there was something wrong with the babies. 'What do you mean a chance? What's wrong?' Jackson avoided my eye line as he gave instructions to the surrounding doctor's. Derek ran off and I assumed he was fetching our car as Jackson had handed him the keys. 'Jackson look at me.' He was still talking to other people as someone arrived with a wheelchair from who knows where. 'Jackson please.' Mark helped me down into the wheelchair then grabbed Jackson's arm roughly, Jennifer had stepped back and was being comforted by Meredith Grey.

'Jackson,' Mark snapped at him. 'Amber is terrified right now. She needs you. I know you are scared as well but you know what's happening. She doesn't. Stop treating her like a patient and start treating her like your wife. You know how important it is to keep her calm right now. Help her.'

I could hear Mark speaking to Jackson and realized that this was serious.

'Jackson be honest with me. How bad is this?' He knelt down in front of me and put a hand on my cheek, his eyes on mine.

'You are probably having a miscarriage, we don't know if it's only one or both of the babies.'

A tear slipped down my cheek as I processed the news. 'I'm sorry.'

'Hey, this is not your fault. It's going to be ok. Whatever happens, we can get through this together.'

'I'm scared Jackson.' I whimpered.

'I know, I'm here.' Mark stepped forward from behind me.

'Derek has the car ready; we need to get to the hospital.' He informed Jackson.

'Let's go.'

Jackson took one of my hands in both of his as Mark began to push the wheelchair out of the boat to the waiting car on the dock. The car ride seemed to last forever as Jackson sat next to me and Mark drove, Derek, Uncle Zach, Jennifer and Meredith followed in the car behind. We rode in silence, not even Mark made his usual remarks. Someone had obviously called ahead because Doctor Ainslie was waiting when we arrived. Jackson lifted me out of the car and placed me on a gurney they had ready. He walked by the gurney as we headed to an exam room. Everyone left the room as I changed into a hospital gown. Doctor Ainslie came inside and performed an ultrasound. Unlike the last time, Jackson sat beside me as rigid as a marble statue, his eyes focusing on anything except my stomach or the ultrasound image. Doctor Ainslie finished and packed up the equipment without saying a word. The silence was deafening, confirming our worst fears.

'Doctor Ainslie what happened?' I broke the tension and silence.

'Doctor Avery,' she nodded tightly in Jackson's direction. 'Amber, you had a complete miscarriage of one of your babies. I know this is a shock but you still have a healthy child and we don't need to do anything else right now. Over the next few days you will probably feel some pain and discomfort so I will prescribe you some painkillers and you need to stay on bed rest for a few days. It may even help to get out of the city for a few days.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem. I'll send in a nurse to help you get dressed. Doctor Avery, can I have a word?'

Her direct address zapped Jackson out of his silent contemplation. He jumped and followed her out, only remembering me as they reached the doorway.

'I'll only be a minute.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson P.O.V

I followed Doctor Ainslie out of the exam room, still attempting to process what was happening. After everything we had been through how could we lose a baby as well?

'Doctor Avery?' The OB snapped me out of my trance.

'Yeah, sorry. What do you need?'

'I just wanted to make sure you understand my advice. You should really get her out of the city for a few days. I've seen miscarriages tear couples apart. Don't let that happen to you. You still have a healthy baby and wife to care about. Amber will have some cramping over the next few days and it could be pretty bad but the prescription should work well enough. If it becomes too painful just bring her back in. Let me know if you need anything else.'

This personal message surprised me, after all we didn't really know each other, plastic surgery doesn't generally cross with her department. Part of me wanted to thank her but the other thought she should have seen this coming somehow.

'Thank you, Doctor Ainslie.'

'No problem. I think Doctor Sloane is waiting for you as well.'

'Of course he is.' I grumbled at her receding figure. Mark had apparently seen her round the corner because he appeared almost as soon as she left.

'Jackson,' he approached me cautiously 'How bad is it?'

'Complete miscarriage of one of the fetuses the other is fine, Amber is fine physically. Doctor Ainslie thinks we should take a vacation.'

I couldn't bring myself to say baby, to face the reality we had lost a child. I hated seeing the sympathy and pity in Mark's eyes.

'Your Mom is in the waiting room, so is Amber's Uncle and Jennifer.'

'I'll go and talk to them in a minute. How could this happen Mark? She was doing fine. We just got married. This is supposed to be the best day of our lives and it just turned into the worst.' My voice cracked as I tried to hold back the tears building in my eyes and the lump in my throat that felt like I had swallowed a table tennis ball. I turned my back on Mark and leaned against the window of the exam room, watching as Amber emerged from the connected bathroom. 'We were happy.' Mark placed his hand on my shoulder.

'It's going to be okay Jackson. You've already been through so much together. You'll get through this.'


End file.
